The sale
by Hebinekojin
Summary: Everybody knows Sirius' mother hate him. Enter here to discover how far she'll go to get rid of him.
1. Spying on a bargain

Disclaimer : All characters belongs to J. K. Rowlings. All were kidnapped in the dawn, and are not used to make money. They will be returned when I'm done.

See, don't own so don't sue, unless you're interested in my teddy bears collection...

Besides this work will contain : mpreg and people out of character since I am definitely not JK Rowlings, and some strange sentences since I'm French. Still here?

So, on with the show...

The sale

Chapter 1 – Spying on a bargain

Sirius Black was tossing and turning into bed. With an exasperated sigh, he gave up the pretense of trying to sleep and sat up in his bed. He then went in the kitchen thinking that a cup of hot chocolate would put him back to sleep.

On his way back, he noticed a ray of light peeking under his father's study door. Shrugging, he leant on the door, and catching his name, quickly ran to the library, pulled a row of books out of their shelf and pull the board which was behind. This allowed him to see and heard the on going of his father's study.

What he saw was his mother, sitting at his father's desk, going through some papers. In front of her, a tall, broad shouldered man was lunging in his chair. He had brown hair and red eyes, and his clothes, although screaming of wealth, seemed to have an air of vulgarity lingering in their folds.

"Everything seems in order" Sirius' mother drawled.

"Before we conclude this, I'd like to see a photo or painting of the boy. After all, I don't want to be played false on the _merchandise_..."

The way the man emphasized the word 'merchandise' sent a shiver running down Sirius' spine.

"Of course" his mother laughed. " I had those taken without his notice during the school year."

She then took out three photos, which showed Sirius in his school uniform, his Quidditch robes, and even one in his dress robes, from the Yule Ball.

'Strange' Sirius frowned.

The man took the pictures, looking attentively at them. "Um, definitely a looker. He will fetch a good price and bring my enterprise a lot of customer. I think we can sign this contract. I'll keep the photos."

Shaking slightly, Sirius fought the nausea he felt. His own mother had sold him to a worehouse! He couldn't believe it. Just to be sure, he went back to looking, but the scene in the study stayed the same.

"Do you know if he is a virgin?" the man enquired with a gleeful light in his eyes.

"I don't know and I don't care. When will you take him? I want him out as soon as possible."

"I'll be back tomorrow at eight. Do you mind if I _test_ him here? I can't wait!" he leered. "We'll sign then."

"Not at all. Don't be late."

With those words, they shook hands and Sirius' mother saw the whoreowner to the door.

Sirius sat gracelessly on the floor, drew his knees to his chest and allowed himself a small panic attack. 'What am I going to do? I can't allow this... I can't stay here! I have to escape, but where to? Now is not the time to panic ! Yes, mustn't panic! Go to pack! It's eleven thirty, I have only a few hours... Escape. Breathe! Do not get hysterical now. When you'll be safe. Go! Get up! Pack! Now!' Sirius shook his head in an attempt to clear it and rose shakingly.

After having put the board and books back into place, he tiptoed to the door of the library.

Listening intently, he waited till he heard no more noises from his mother making her way to her bed.

When he was sure she wouldn't be able to hear him, he went to the office, looked through the drawers for the contract he pocketed, opened the safe and appropriate all the money, jewelry and other valuable items he could find.

'I knew having the combination of the safe would be worth it. At least, now I won't be knutless!'

Done, he quickly went upstairs, packed his clothes, school supplies and newly acquired wealth in his trunk before shrunking it, pocketing it and mounting his broom.

He stood outside of his house. 'Now, where to, where to?' he began to slightly panic, before making his decision. 'James, he'll help!" He quickly flew off


	2. Hiding

Disclaimer : All characters belongs to J. K. Rowlings. All were kidnapped in the dawn, and are not used to make money. They will be returned when I'm done.

See, don't own so don't sue, unless you're interested in my teddy bears collection...

Besides this work will contain : mpreg and people out of character since I am definitely not JK Rowlings, and some strange sentences since I'm French. Still here?

So, on with the show...

The sale

Chapter 2 – Hiding

Black Estate. Eight in the morning. The newly arose sun found the red eyed wizard knocking on the door, which was quickly opened to allow him entrance.

"This way" Sirius' mother proceeded to lead him to her son's bedroom. "I locked him in when I wake up. Don't want him to try and run, now do we?" she smirked.

The man nodded. When they arrived at the door, she barged on it " Wake up, useless brat, I've got a surprise for you!"

Smiling evilly, she unlocked the door, only to be met by an empty room and a cold bed.

"Nooooooo!" she shrieked.

The man pushed her out of his way and inspected the room. "He must have catch word of something... Do you know where he could have gone?"

"I don't know, but I know where he will be the first of September..."

"Hogwart's Express? Would it not be difficult to grab him there?"

"Not if we stay in front of the barrier. I know who his friends are."

"Do you mind if I take this?" the wizard asked, floating the pillow with his wand "I need something with his scent for the dog."

"What a lovely idea, please go ahead. I take it we'll see each other again in one week, then?"

"Of course, my lady, it will be my pleasure" the man smirked. "Till then, let me bid you good bye." He then took her hand, kiss her knuckles and, with a small bow, took his leave.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Three hours before. Potter's Estate.

Nicholas Potter was having a fairly weird dream, including a book reading, lullabies singing fish, and a loud walking giant. He sat up in his bed, shaking his head and muttered "This is the last time I eat fish at dinner..."

"Whatever" murmured his wife, before sitting up too. "Would you mind going and see who is banging on the door?"

"So it was not my imagination?"

"No"

"And I'm not dreaming?"

"Nope"

"Just checking. I guess I should go and see."

"You'd better."

With a sigh, he left the warmth of his bed, took his wand from the bedside table and dragged his sleeping body into the corridor in time to bump into his wide awake son.

"Go back to bed, James" he said while walking down the stairs.

"I can't, I'm too curious. I would never be able to go back to sleep without knowing who it was now."

"So stay with your mother" his father said with a sigh, noticing his wife peeking from behind his son's shoulder.

Grumbling, he quickly made his way downstairs, just in the nick of time to stop the house elf from opening the door.

He jerked it open and pointed his wand in the opening, on a tall longhaired teenager with two tear tracks on his cheeks.

Before he could berate him from waking them in this rude way, the boy's knee gave way. The kneeling teen looked in Nicholas' eyes and murmured "help" before fainting.

Nicholas has just the time to catch him before he hit the ground.

"James, come here quickly!" When his son's hurried footsteps stopped, he ordered him to grab Sirius and put him on the couch while he went outside to check if somebody had been following Sirius.

When he came back, having found nobody, he noticed that his wife had stored Sirius' broom inside.

"I checked him for tracking charms. There are none." She whispered in his ear.

Together they went to the couch and got their first look at the teen's face. "God, he's so pale!" said James' mother, shocked. " Should we warn his parents, tell them he's here?" she enquired.

"No" shouted James "They hate him, they make everything they can to be sure his life is miserable!" he continued heatingly, pacing back and fro in front of the couch.

"James!" his father tersely cut him.

"No, I won't let you! They don't care, I tell you! Why don't you listen?" James roared, before screeching to an abrupt halt when Sirius shot upright, crying in anguish before circling his knees with his arms and rocking himself, softly wailing.

"Oh shit! It must be really bad, I've never seen him so upset. Look, why don't you and mum go back to bed, or in the kitchen to have breakfast?"

"James..." his father narrowed his eyes.

James sighed "He'll be more comfortable with only me to speak to for now. I promise I'll tell you after."

"Okay" his mother relented before dragging his gaping father towards the kitchen. "But he never told us about not leaving the door open..." she whispered with a quick smile and a wink to her husband.

Nodding, he went with her.

Meanwhile, James was rubbing Sirius' back, trying to break through to him.

Finally Sirius looked up into James' concerned face.

"James..."he murmured "I made it! I escaped..." he then broke into tears, big sobs wracking his body. Confused, James embraced him. His parents rushed to their side, ready to help the distract teen.

"Sirius" James gently said to his crying friend, "I'll help you, just tell me what's wrong" he gently whispered, trying to coax his friend into talking.

"She... she..." sobbed Sirius.

"Your mother?" prompted James. Sirius nodded. "What did she do?"

Unable to speak anymore, Sirius fished the crumpled contract out of his pocket, and handed it to James, before collapsing, still crying, in James' chest.

James took it and read it, his parents looking over his shoulder. His mother gasped, his father paled. James was feeling nauseous.

"How a mother could do that to her own child?" James' mother softly enquired.

James' father put his hand on James' shoulder "Put him into bed, we'll discuss our strategy tomorrow."

James nodded and helped Sirius to his bedroom where he stayed, holding Sirius' hand while he uneasily slept the day away.


	3. Discussion and the beginning of a plan

Disclaimer : All characters belongs to J. K. Rowlings. All were kidnapped in the dawn, and are not used to make money. They will be returned when I'm done.

See, don't own so don't sue, unless you're interested in my teddy bears collection...

Besides this work will contain : mpreg and people out of character since I am definitely not JK Rowlings, and some strange sentences since I'm French. Still here?

So, on with the show...

The sale

Chapter three – Discussion and the beginning of a plan

The day after, James and his parents were sitting in the kitchen, around the table where the contract was laying.

"We have to help him" James said emphasizing his point of view by banging his fist on the table.

"I've read the contract. There's nothing I can do, I'm not a lawyer." His father said dejectedly. "And we can't afford to shelter him...or we could be accused of guilt by association, and dragged in"

"You can't push him in the streets" James shouted, raising so quickly to his foot that his chair fall in the process.

"And we won't, James. But your father and I discussed it yesterday, and we came to the conclusion that if we weren't able to help Sirius, then maybe Dumbledore could. We aren't going to let him fall prey to those _people_." Helena placated her son.

"Meanwhile," his father went on, "he's gonna stay here. You are not going to let him out of your sight. He is not to come outside. Understood?"

James nodded. "And for his school supplies?"

"We can't buy two sets, we don't want to attract attention. You'll have to share."

"Ok. I'll do anything I can to help him. Do you think it's alright if I owl Remus? He's very levelheaded, and I'm sure he could help."

"Agreed. Ask him to come here for the last days of holidays, but don't use the real pretense. We don't know if our mail isn't spied on. We must be very careful if we don't want to make things worst."

"Tell him you want him here to plan your _welcome back pranks_."

"Mum!" mumbled a very embarrassed James, all the while trying to look innocent.

A small giggle coming from the doorstep interrupted them. Here stood Sirius, covered from head to toe in the comforter of James' bed. As soon as he saw all eyes on him, he stammered "Sorry about the comforter. Just seems that I can't seem to be warm anymore and.." embarrassed he casted his eyes on the floor.

James' mother then stood and embraced him, steering him toward a chair. "Don't worry and eat. James, you do have an owl to sent, don't you?"

James put his chair back on its legs before hastily leaving the kitchen.

"Don't worry, we'll do anything we can to help you." Nicholas assured Sirius, putting one hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks" said Sirius, all the while letting the tears fall. "I knew she hated me, it's just..." he broke into heavy sobs.

"Shh, don't worry." Helena said, embracing him and rubbing his back. "We'll find a way to bring you to Dumbledore. I'm sure he'll help you. Now stop crying and start eating" she singsonged the last sentence.

"Yup. Crying bad, eating good." assured Nicholas. "I'm off to work" he hastily left the kitchen with a piece of toast and a wail of "I'm laaaate!"

Which make both Sirius and Helena chuckle. "Now I see why James is the way he is!"

"Yes. But they make life so interesting, that you can pardon them everything. Or, at least not stay mad at them for long!"

"I completely agree!"

"Hey! Not fair! Stop conspiring against me, both of you!" said James playfully "Owl on its way, sir!" he added with an immaculate salute to his mother.

This was the last straw and threw the whole kitchen into laughter, lightening Sirius' heart. This and the knowledge that whatever would happen, he would have allies to help him face it.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Later that same day. Potter's Estate.

James and Sirius were in the middle of an eniem wizard chess game when there was a knock at the door. Sirius instantly froze but began to breathe again when Helena's voice rang. "Remus! At last! James is waiting for you in his room."

"Thank you madam."

"Will you stay till the end of the holidays?"

"Yes."

"So, hurry to James' room. Shoo with you!" she ended her sentence by the code they had agreed on to indicate James and Sirius that Remus was indeed himself and didn't bring unwanted guests with him.

Laughing, Remus did as he was told. "Siri!" he ran and embraced his friend.

"Hey! Don't I also got a welcome hug?" grinned James.

"No" laughed Remus, "For that, you should have told me Sirius was here!" Seeing his friends' faces fall, Remus arched a brow. "What's the matter?" he asked, perplex.

James sighed and explained everything to Remus, who dropped on the floor, horrified.

"Will you help me?" Sirius asked shyly.

"Of course," exclaimed Remus "you didn't even need to ask! But first, we should write your mother..."

James' eyes bulged "Have you gone crazy?" he interrupted.

Remus continued "...to throw her out of your trail. I think James should owl her and ask permission for you to come here with us."

"Huh?" James blinked. Sirius gasped. "I think you lost me here, Moony!"

Remus sighed. "Listen, both of you. I'll try to use words small enough for you to understand..."

"Moony!" huffed Sirius, his eyes shining. James chose to pummel the snickering Remus with his pillow.

"Hum boys?" interrupted Helena. "Could we go back to the topic at hand, please?" she chided, putting her tray full with four cups of tea and a plate of cookies on James' desk.

"Sorry" Remus said sheepishly.

After everybody had his or her cup of tea, Sirius put the conversation back on tracks. "So, Moony, you were saying?"

Remus stood, pacing in front of the three sitting people and explained his idea. " Yes. Your mother knows who your friends are." A nod from Sirius. "And you ran away, she didn't throw you out." Again a nod. "Then, she'll be looking for you. If not her, then this wizard will do." A trembling nod. "The first places they'll be looking in is your friends'."

"Shit!" James swore.

"Language, James!" his mother admonished him, all the while taking Sirius' ice cold hands in her own and squeezing, earning a watery smile in return.

"So, to _inform_ her that we don't know where you are, so as not to have her coming here, we must owl her. To ask her if Sirius could come to James' for the rest of the holidays for revisions or Quidditch practice, for example..." Remus finished, and then sat Indian style in front of three hard thinking people.

He nearly choked on his mouthful of tea when Sirius laughed, startling them all from their silence.

"You know what, Moony? That's a really good idea!"

"I think so too." added Helena.

James only nod before getting up to write the message. After they had all agreed on the terms, it was sent and the answer was anxiously waited for.

In the evening, just when Nicholas was on the threshold of the door, the owl came back and landed on his head.

He blindly reached for the message and entered the kitchen where everybody was, forgetting the owl getting quite comfortable on his head.

"James, you got mail!" he said and gave his son the parchment. "Hello, Remus, had a nice trip?" he shook his son's friend hand. "Sirius, I see you're better" A nod from Sirius. "Helena, how was your day, dear?" he turned to his wife who was at the table, laughing so hard she had tears flowing from her eyes.

"What?" Nicholas frown, sending the three others into hysterics.

Just then, the owl hooted. "Ah, yes. You again. When you'll be finished making me ridiculous, maybe you'll go back to your real perch?" he added, pocking the owl, who chose this moment to fly away. Nicholas mock scowled to the four helplessly laughing people.

"What is this mail, James? Who is it from?" he enquired. The kitchen sobered instantly.

James enfolded the message and read it aloud. "My son thanks you for the invitation, but I'm afraid he caught a little cold and won't be able to come. You'll see him on the Hogwart's express. Dolores Black."

When he was finished, Sirius sat with a happy sigh, Remus smiled, James chuckled and Helena whispered to Nicholas "Remus' idea. Ask Sirius' mother if he could come for Quidditch practice for the end of the holidays. To let her know we don't know where he is."

Nicholas whistle. " Well done Remus!" Remus blushed.

"At least now, we know why James and his father have such messy hair!" Sirius quipped.

Everybody laughed again. Helena was reassured: if Sirius could make jokes, he was going to be alright.

The next three days were spent laughing and trying to forget the next step waiting for them: getting Sirius on the Hogwart's Express without getting stopped.


	4. Smuggling Sirius and Train Accidents

Disclaimer : All characters belongs to J. K. Rowlings. All were kidnapped in the dawn, and are not used to make money. They will be returned when I'm done.

See, don't own so don't sue, unless you're interested in my teddy bears collection...

Besides this work will contain : mpreg and people out of character since I am definitely not JK Rowlings, and some strange sentences since I'm French. Still here?

So, on with the show...

The sale

Chapter four – Smuggling Sirius and Train Accidents

Saturday. The last day. The ambience in the kitchen was a little bit gloomy. Everybody was anxious. Nicholas' partner was nearly stupefied by a very jumpy James when he showed up unannounced.

The three boys discussed the problem and concluded that there would be only one great difficulty: King's Cross station. They thought that once they would be on 9 ¾ platform, everything would be fine.

Like everything dreaded, the infamous Sunday arrived. Nicholas and Helena went with them to the station, but the boys insisted that they could manage on their own, that they had a plan. The Potters stayed in a little coffee shop located in front of platform nine, ready to help should a problem arise.

The three boys located the nearest restroom and entered. Two boys and a very large black dog get out of it five minutes later. James tied a collar and a leash to the dog's throat and they made their way to the barrier.

When they saw Mrs. Black standing there, accompanied by a brown haired wizard with a big dog, James cursed.

Remus put his hand on his arm to stop him from running.

"James, you go first with Siri. Siri, act like a real dog. I'll distract your mother."

James nodded, Sirius wagged his tail and, tugging on his leash, ran to the other dog.

"Good morning, Mrs. Black, Sir." beamed Remus. "Where is Sirius? Is he better? I'm very impatient to see him."

Mrs. Black frowned. "He is better, but we were separated. I must tell him something important, so I'm waiting for him."

"Oh. Could you tell him we're boarding the train now, please? We'll be waiting for him in our usual compartment."

"I'll tell him as soon as I see him."

"Thank you. Mrs. Black, Sir." Remus nodded and passed the barrier.

James was following when the man gripped his arm.

"That's a rather large dog, boy. Very impressive. Is he going to Hogwarts with you?"

"Yes. He is the gamekeeper's. I kept him for the holidays."

During this exchange, the red eyed wizard had pointed his wand towards Sirius and mumbled "Finite Incatatum"

"Do you mind telling me what you're doing with Snuffles?" asked James.

Shrugging, the wizard pocketed his wand. "I thought I saw somebody hexing him. I was just checking."

Frowning, James passed the barrier with a quick "Good bye."

On the other side, he related what had happened to Remus who thought it preferable for Sirius to stay as Snuffles till the train was well on its way.

When the train whistled, signaling his departure, Mrs. Black and the wizard left their position at the barrier.

Mrs. Black was fuming, the red eyed wizard was smirking. He suddenly spoke "At least we know he has some resources. Do the offer still stand?"

Mrs. Black turned towards him "Of course it stands! As soon as we locate him, he'll be yours."

The two left the station, never seeing the Potter couple, relieved that for now, the boys were safe, and counting on Dumbledore to find a solution.

Half an hour after the departure, the sweet trolley made a stop in their compartment. James bought some sweets and pumpkin juice for everybody and they celebrated the success of their plan.

A few minutes later, Sirius stood up and excused himself, refusing his friend's company. "I'm only going to the toilets. We're on a train making its way to Hogwarts. Nothing will happen to me. Stay here, Moony, and keep an eye on Prongs to be sure he doesn't eat all the sweets." Laughing, he passed the door and stepped in the corridor.

He was on his way back when three Slytherins surrounded him.

"So, Black, look like you're all alone..." leered Mac Nair.

"Want to _play_ with us?" winked Avery.

"Now, be a good little boy, come into our compartment, and let us play with you!" said Nott, grabbing a frozen Sirius' arm and tugging him.

The voice of Lily Evans, Gryffondor prefect who was coming back from the prefect meeting stopped them.

"What is happening here? Ganging up three to one? And I thought Slytherins were supposed to be cunning... Leave him alone before I take points off Slytherin."

The three Slytherins run off but Mac Nair turned back and said "Watch it mudblood! You're gonna pay. We'll get both of you back. You can't always hide behind your friends, slut!" with a smirk to Sirius he followed his friends.

Hearing that Sirius was unnaturally silent, she turned concerned eyes towards him. He was deadly pale, shaking slightly and hugging himself. Scared at this un-Sirius behavior, she gently called his name, without eliciting a reaction from the shaking teenager.

Becoming more and more frightened, she contemplated the possible courses of action. 'I can't leave him alone here to run and fetch James and Remus in the case they come back... But I can't take him with me... Hell, I'm not even sure I can shake him out of the state he is in. He might lashed out at me...' She was nearly pulling her hair out in frustration.

The choice was taken out of her hands when she saw James and Remus running towards them.

"What happened, Lily?" asked James worryingly when Remus was gently hugging a sobbing Sirius, whispering soothing nonsense in his ear.

Lily explained the situation she walked in on their way back. In their compartment, out of earshot James explained the entire story to Lily while Remus eased a clinging Sirius to sleep, assuring him that they would always protect him.

Elsewhere in the train

Avery, Nott and Mac Nair quickly reached their compartment, all the while discussing retaliation towards Lily.

"You will do nothing of the sort" interrupted the silky voice of one Lucius Malefoy. "As much as it pained me to say so, she was totally right. You should have forced him to come with you, securing him into your compartment, and then gloat."

"But Lucius..." interrupted Mac Nair, "don't tell me you don't want to _play_ with him."

Lucius snorted. "Of course, no. I wouldn't mind a few rounds with him. But we must wait and create the perfect opportunity. We must observe him, try to learn his secrets. This way, we may even be able to blackmail him into agreement."

The four students spent the rest of the train ride discussing strategies and plans.

Somewhere else on the train. (It's a big train!)

Furious, Regulus slammed the door of his compartment. He quickly went over the scene he had witnessed and the conversation he had overheard. His decision taken, he reached inside his luggage for the enchanted mirror, which would allow him to communicate with his mother.

He stared at his reflection, thinking intensively of his mother till it blurred, and there she was, looking back at him.

"Greetings, mother."

"Greetings, my son."

"You seem to be in a bad mood. Why is it so, if I may ask, mother?"

"Your worthless brother managed to escape."

"I have some news who might cheer you up."

Her interest clearly shone into her eyes. "Is that so?"

"Yes. You might want to know that my "dear" brother" he rolled his eyes, "is on the train with his friends Potter and Lupin. And Evans, a mudblood."

His mother gasped slightly. "How did he managed it?" she mumbled. "The dog! Do they have a dog with them?"

"A dog? I didn't saw one when I checked their compartment..."

"If it was not a charm, it was a potion. We will apparate and be waiting for him on Hogsmead's platform."

"Good. I think some of my Slytherins comrades might want to teach him a thing or two next week end. Do you think it will be possible? If yes, it might incited them to help us to bring him where he belongs..."

"Excellent idea! Try to keep an eye on him with your friends, and it will be possible. See you at Hogsmead."

"See you, mother."

With those words, he ended the communication and left to speak with Lucius and his friends, not noticing the tall black haired Slytherin in the shadows or the brown haired Gryffondor who had listen to his conversation through the gap Regulus had created when the door had rebounded after being slammed.


	5. A new ally and a gigantic confusion

Disclaimer : All characters belongs to J. K. Rowlings. All were kidnapped in the dawn, and are not used to make money. They will be returned when I'm done.

See, don't own so don't sue, unless you're interested in my teddy bears collection...

Besides this work will contain : mpreg and people out of character since I am definitely not JK Rowlings, and some strange sentences since I'm French. Still here?

So, on with the show...

The sale

Chapter five – A new ally and a gigantic confusion

"Shit!" swore Remus gently. "We didn't need this!" As he turned to return to his compartment and his friends, he bumped into someone.

"Oh oh! More problems! Great! Just what I needed..." he mumbled, looking up, past the Slytherin's crest to see...

"Snape! What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? Just waiting for a distracted Gryffondor to bump into me, of course!"

"Sorry, but I'm a little bit in a hurry here."

Snape made no move to let him go.

"So, is Black so in need of his mummy that he can't stand being separated for too long?"

"That's it!" said Remus tersely, pointing his wand at Severus.

"Oh, I'm afraid, the big bad Gryffondor is gonna curse me!"

"None at all, I'm only giving you the occasion to be useful. Petrificus Totali."

Snape fell.

"Mobilicorpus."

With Snape floating before him, he quickly reached his compartment.

As he entered with a glaring and floating Snape, James looked up from the muggle chess game he was playing against Lily and snickered. Lily gasped and Sirius snored.

"So, Moony, when you told us you needed to buy something to eat, I imagined a sandwich, or some sweets. I didn't know snakes were part of your diet."

Snape's glare, if possible, increased ten fold.

Remus, after casting a slight sleeping charm on Sirius, explained the conversation he had overheard "by chance, I was not trying to spy on him!" "Of course, of course!"

At the end of his speech, Lily and James were grave.

"What are we going to do? We can't let them find Sirius."

"Yes. And that's where Snape is going to help."

"Hum, you know he will never cooperate..."

"Don't worry. He's just going to lend his robes to Sirius."

Snape's eyes bulged and flashed. "Now, why would I want to do that?" he sneered from the seat Remus and James had magically bound him in.

"Because you'll have the confirmation of what you already are suspicious about... and the possibility to learn one of Sirius' secrets..."

"Are you sure?" Lily interrupted. "This is kind of a big blackmail material..."

"What, that you three idiots are illegal animagi? Why would I want to learn something I already know?"

"Ah, but there's a difference between knowing and having proof." stated Remus.

"Besides, it will give you the possibility to actually survey us."

"Why should I accept? You practically confessed that you indeed are animagi."

"And what about that: if you willingly help us, we will teach you how to become one."

"Lily!" admonished James.

"Um, not a bad idea...Besides, for my plan to work, we need him and I don't want to get into a brawl with him."

"Afraid of getting hurt?" asked Severus with a smirk.

"No, just don't want to mix our scents."

Severus blinked speechless.

"So, do you accept, or do we have to force you?"

Severus quickly weighted the pro and cons. "Let me get this clear. You are ready to teach me how to become an animagi in exchange for me to lend my robes to Black. Isn't it a little bit overdoing it?"

"No. We're doing it in order to protect Sirius. And we may need your help again. So, do we have a deal?"

"I think so..." answered a frowning Severus.

"Moony, the plan?" asked Lily.

"Okay, Redfox." Began Remus, now pacing to and fro. "Is there a charm to counteract an animalia potion?" he asked Severus, stopping in front of him.

Severus thought of it for a moment before nodding.

"I thought so. So we must not let them test Sirius."

"Why?" interrupted James.

"Because if they do and Siri stay a dog, they might discover he is an animagi."

"So the objective is not to let them catch Siri."

"Or even saw him" quipped Lily.

"Or smell." drawled Severus.

"You're not stupid afterall!" exclaimed James.

"Oh please! After seeing this big dog at the barrier and hearing Lupin's reflexion, it's the only possibility that comes to mind."

"So that's why Snape here is going to lend his robes to Siri. With all those potions fumes, it will cover Siri's scent quite nicely."

"And if not, I think Prongs will be a great diversion to detained them..." James smirked and added "A bit of confusion will be welcome to allow Siri to run."

"No need of that, I'll just shrank him and put him in my pocket, with a bit of perfume..." Lily quipped.

"So you don't need me, just my robes..." added Severus.

Remus flushed.

"I don't think I like what I'm thinking..."

"Now, Snape, whatever your reaction may be, do not explode" Remus said, "we don't need a Sirius in the middle of a panic attack."

Severus sighed. "You want me to put Black's robes on and to slow them."

"In a dog form." Remus added, his voice nearly inaudible.

"That's what I feared."

"Why in dog form?" enquired Lily.

"To give them someone to test, of course."

"But we'll need an animalia potion, they already tested for charm" objected James.

"I have one." sighed Severus. "It was supposed to be the opening of the prank war, all those Gryffondors transforming into animals the first day after breakfast..."

He rose an eyebrow when Lily, James and Remus began to laugh. "That's a good one!" James breathed between his laughter.

"You can always brew some more, we'll help!" Lily said excitedly.

"We won't tell the others, Marauder's oath!" swore Remus.

"After all, it's only fair! We don't want to see a good prank going to waste!" Remus added when he saw Severus' disbelieving face.

All of this had awaken Sirius who blinked sleepily at his three laughing friends and a frowning Severus.

Remus was the first to sober "So, you'll do it?" he asked Severus, offering him his hand.

"We have a deal." Severus answered, shaking his hand.

"And we'd better start now, we're already nearly there" he added. "Relax me, I'll go and fetch the potion."

James pointed his wand at Severus and said the countercurse "Relaxo". Severus stood up and left the compartment.

"Do you think he'll do it?" Lily asked anxiously.

"Yes. He wants to know why we're doing all this, and he knows he won't have answers if he doesn't." Remus placated her.

"Besides, I know he has a thing for Siri." added James.

Sirius, still half awake, was blissfully oblivious to everything.

Somewhere else, in a Slytherin compartment, a plotting session was just finishing when Severus entered.

"So, where were you all this time, Severus?" asked Lucius, upon seeing who had just came in.

"Here and there, trying to collect information." he answered, rummaging through his trunk.

"What are you doing?" asked a curious Mac Nair.

"Looking for this." He stood up with a little flask of potion in his hands and closed his trunk.

"I'm going to try and prank some unsuspecting Gryffondors. I'll found you back at Hogwarts." He quickly exited the compartment with those words and carefully made his way to the Marauder's one.

"Having second thoughts?" Lily gently asked Severus while he was looking into the depths of the animalia potion.

"More being concerned about what his fellows Slytherins might think if they learned about that, I think" interjected James.

"Remus, what is going on?" mumbled Sirius.

"Shh, just let us take care of the situation" answered Remus.

"OK" with that, Sirius sat back in his corner.

Remus turned to Severus. "You can always tell your Slytherins friends that you tried to play a prank on us and that it backfired" he proposed.

With a nod, Severus gave him the potion and took off his robes.

"Stand up" he ordered Sirius. Sirius' eyes bulged.

"What?" he stammered.

"Just do as he says, Padfoot" James' voice was strained by his efforts to not to let Lily's trunk fall on the seats underneath the luggage rack.

As soon as he had put it down, Lily opened it and searched for her perfume.

Sirius bewildered stood up. He was shocked when Severus began to unsclap his robes and started to shake slightly.

Remus was standing guard before the door, and James and Lily were too occupied to notice.

When a drop of water landed on his hand, Severus looked up to Sirius' face to see him crying silently with his eyes scrunched closed and face whiter than an aspirin pill.

He sighed and murmured in Sirius' ear "Don't worry, we're just swapping robes" Sirius eyes opened.

"Pr... promised?" he asked in a small voice.

"Promised." Severus answered letting him see the truth in his eyes.

Sirius then nodded and relaxed, letting Severus finish.

Severus quickly dressed him into his own robes before giving him an handkerchief that Sirius accepted, his cheeks red from embarrassment.

"Okay, Siri. Now, you just have to transform into Padfoot and let us handle the rest." Lily smiled to the distraught teenager. Sirius nodded and transformed.

"We had to tell him what we knew. Thanks for helping him." James quietly told Severus as Lily was shrinking Padfoot and placing him into her pocket.

"Care to explain to me what happened to shock him like that?"

"Can't" James hastily added looking at Severus thunderous expression "It's not my secret to tell. You'll have to ask Sirius."

Severus nodded. "Fair enough"

Just then, Remus opened the door. "We're here. James you go first. Lily wait for a few minutes. I'll go last with Severus."

Remarking Severus' raised eyebrow, he added "If we're in this together, we might as well call us by our first name."

Everybody nodded, minus Padfoot from whom only the muzzle emerging from Lily's pocket could be seen.

"Time for me to go." were James' parting words as he went into the corridor and jumped out of the train.

Lily looked out of the window and swore. " They're already there" she then gently pushed Padfoot's muzzle back into her pocket and generously dosed herself with perfume. "I'm going"

At the door she was met by four Slytherins students, who taunted her about her "smell" asking her if she was trying to suffocate everybody, but let her go.

When they opened the compartment door, they were face to face with Remus and a big black dog.

"If you don't mind, Lupin, we're going to escort you out of the train."

"And why is that, Malefoy?"

"Why, to be sure nothing bad happen to you, of course!"

"I'm perfectly able to defend myself!"

"Oh, but you have absolutely no choice in this subject." With those words, he grabbed Remus' arm while Mac Nair put a rope around Severus' neck and forced him to walk. Nott was opening a way in front of them, while Avery was walking behind, ready to deal with anybody who might come.

Outside, Remus and Severus were promptly marched towards Sirius' mother, a red eyed wizard, and Regulus, Sirius' brother.

"Maybe you'll be kind enough as to explain me what is going on?" huffed Remus.

"But I think you are the one who have all the explaining to do, young one" drawled the wizard.

Remus managed to look convincingly confused.

"Then, I'll just have to do that." The wizard pointed his wand at Severus.

"Animalia Potion Revelae!" he intoned and, with a "poof" appeared a furious looking Snape on all fours.

"What?" gasped everybody.

Just then, all hell broke loose as a stag began to run frantically to and fro on the platform. Everybody, except Remus froze in surprise.

With the stag running towards their group and providing them with a diversion, Remus grabbed Severus' arm, helped him to stand up and to run towards the carriage where Lily was waiting for them.

They quickly boarded and the carriage departed.

"James will join us at Hogwarts" she informed them. The rest of the ride was silent.


	6. A stag, a fox and a broomshed

Disclaimer : All characters belongs to J. K. Rowlings. All were kidnapped in the dawn, and are not used to make money. They will be returned when I'm done.

See, don't own so don't sue, unless you're interested in my teddy bears collection...

Besides this work will contain : mpreg and people out of character since I am definitely not JK Rowlings, and some strange sentences since I'm French. Still here?

So, on with the show...

The sale

Chapter six – A stag, a fox and a broomshed

When the carriage stopped, Lily opened the door, looked right and left and jumped outside.

"We're clear"

Remus jumped after her. Just when Severus was about to follow, Lucius Malefoy jumped out of the next carriage, followed by Mac Nair, Avery and Nott.

"Shit" swore Remus before moving in front of Lily, trying to block the path of the four advancing Slytherins.

Behind Remus' back, Lily quickly took Sirius out of her pocket and gave him to Severus.

"I'm going to make a diversion, wait till they're not looking and run."

"How" Severus wanted to know.

"Animalia Potion" smirked Lily.

Severus merely raised an eyebrow, unconsciously petting a shaking mini Sirius before carefully storing him in his pocket.

He then waited near the door for an occasion.

Meanwhile, Lily quickly advanced to Remus who was facing the Slytherins alone. Fortunately, they were just finishing the insult stage.

She then put her hand on Remus' shoulder and said, faking confusion "Remus, I don't feel so well, I think Snape added something to our pumpkin juice..." before grabbing her stomach and transforming into her animagi form.

Soon, in front of the four Slytherins stood Remus Lupin and a seemingly panicking fox.

The Slytherins were on the floor laughing at the sight of Remus trying to catch a running fox while calling "Lily, wait, don't panic!"

To add to the confusion, a stag entered the dance, forcing the assembled students to scatter as Remus was doing a good impersonation of the Buridan donkey, apparently confused about which animal he should chase first.

Severus then took his cue and jumped out of the carriage and ran towards the castle.

Just when he had passed the Quidditch pitch, six seventh year Gryffondors confronted him.

"So, Snape, mind telling us why you're wearing Gryffondor robes?"

Severus tried to step back.

"Just catch him, we'll teach him a lesson!"

Severus nimbly sidestepped the Gryffondors and ran to the only shelter he could see: the brooomshed.

He quietly locked the doors with an advanced spell who would not be opened by an "Alohamora" and sit against the wall, catching his breath.

After having tried several opening spells in vain, seeing that the door stayed obstinately closed, the seventh years pounded on it and one of them called to Severus "So you want to stay locked in there. No problem with us. We'll even stay with you to keep you company and to be sure you won't go away" They snickered and made themselves comfortable around the broomshed.

"Oh no! That's not good, not good at all!" Severus mumbled while taking Sirius out of his pocket and giving him back his real size.

"Of course, I could always give you your robes back and ask them to take you to Dumbledore's office. But I'm afraid that by the time I manage to convince them that it is not a prank, your mother will be here..." his voice trailed when he noticed that Sirius, who had retransformed, was shaking, rocking himself and silently crying.

Severus sighed and embraced the crying Sirius. At first, he was tense, but when Severus tightened his embrace, he hugged him and sobbed, muffling the sounds into Severus chest.

Surprised, Severus just stayed here, hugging Sirius till his crying evolved into soft sniffling sounds.

"Okay, that's enough!" Severus stated firmly. Without breaking their embrace, he moved Sirius till he was able to look into his eyes.

"I'm tired of walking in the dark, and I can tell by the way your friends are trying to protect you that it's really serious. By the way, they are really good friends, I'm jealous!" he added, smirking softly in response to the sad smile Sirius gave him.

"Mind telling me what's going on? You don't have to tell me everything, just the great lines. That doesn't mean I won't help you to reach Dumbledore's office. It's just that... well, I'm curious OK?" he finished defensively, before taking a good look at Sirius who had his head on his shoulder and was frowning, considering his options.

Having reached a decision, Sirius nodded and reach inside his robes, still on Severus, for the inside sealed pocket. Opening it, he took the contract out, and gave it to Severus to read, then went back to his previous position and closed his eyes.

Amazed by this proof of trust, Severus blushed a little and began to read.

'So, let's see' he thought, 'I, Dolores Black... yadda, yadda, sold my son Sirius Black, on whom I have parental authority, to Mister Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, and owner of the Death eater's House of Pleasure, to use as he saw fit... yadda, yadda...' At this point of his reading, Severus felt nauseous. 'No wonder he's running! His own mother!' he tightened the hold he had on Sirius.

By the end of the contract, a little detail gave him hope. "It's not signed..." he murmured.

"Yes. I spied on their agreement. This _Lord_" Sirius spat quietly "was supposed to come back and _test_ me the following morning. They had agreed to sign after. I couldn't bear to be sold like that, so as soon as they left, I took the contract, packed my trunk and flew to James'" he finished with a sigh.

"Ok" breathe Severus, folding carefully the contract before putting it back into the sealed pocket, "our next mission is to get past those Cro-Magnons and get you to Dumbledore."

"You still want to help me?" Sirius asked, in awe.

Severus snickered "Of course! Besides, it will give me the occasion to curse some Gryffondors. And Lily, James and Remus managed to improve my reputation by showing Malefoy and his goons that my prank was successful."

Sirius looked at Severus for a while and then laughed quietly "Animalia potion, near the carriage, yes..."

Severus stood and then hold his hand to Sirius "So, ready to run the last lane?"

With a look of resolution, Sirius clasped Severus hand in his own and stood with a nod.

"I'm sorry" he murmured.

"What for?"

"My housemates..."

"Don't worry, it's not your fault. I'm supposed to be the smart one, here. I should have transfigured your Gryffondor badge into a Slytherin one"

"But they would have still tried to pick a fight with you!"

Slowly, as to not startle Sirius, Severus enfolded him once more in his arms, hugging him and then releasing him.

"Listen to me. You are not responsible for anybody else's actions, only yours. If your housemates are stupid, there's nothing you can do"

He was nearly shocked out of his shoes when Sirius hugged him.

They smiled to each other before Severus took Sirius' hand in his own and guided him to the door.

He quickly checked that Sirius had his wand out and ready before he unlocked the door. The seventh years Gryffondors nearly didn't had the time to jump to their feet before being stunned.

"Ready?" Severus turned to Sirius and nearly jumped out of his skin when Sirius linked their hands before nodding. "Then, we are going"

They ran towards the castle, Sirius never making a move to take his hand out of Severus' own, showing him in his way that he trusted him.

Near the carriages, the commotion was coming to an end. Remus, dirty and sweaty like nearly all the students, was cradling Lily's fox form in his arms while Hagrid had managed to catch the stag.

The whole student body, minus some Slytherins, cheered and clasped. Everybody then marched towards the castle, including FoxLily and StagJames.


	7. A plea for help and a parental visit

Disclaimer : All characters belongs to J. K. Rowlings. All were kidnapped in the dawn, and are not used to make money. They will be returned when I'm done.

See, don't own so don't sue, unless you're interested in my teddy bears collection...

Besides this work will contain : mpreg and people out of character since I am definitely not JK Rowlings, and some strange sentences since I'm French. Still here?

So, on with the show...

The sale

Chapter seven – A plea for help and a parental visit

The two running boys made a very good time to Dumbledore's office. They stood before the gargoyle, realizing lately that they didn't know the password.

Just when they were about to desperate, the door opened, and here stood Dumbledore, on his way to investigate what was happening near the carriages.

He was so surprised to see the both oh them, panting for breath in front of his office, that he didn't reacted when Severus, still dragging Sirius by their linked hands, pushed him back on the moving stairs.

"Boys? Would you mind telling me what is happening? What are you doing here?" he asked at his office's door, gasping a little when he spied their linked hands.

"We'll explain in your office." offered Severus with a stony expression. Sirius said nothing, just shivered and stepped closer to Severus. With a nod, the Headmaster opened his door, allowing entrance to the two teens and looked as they settled into two chairs close enough to touch, still holding hands.

He stayed silent as he sat behind his desk, surprised even more when he saw Severus turning towards Sirius and asking him gently "you want to explain, or you want me to do it?"

Sirius tried to smile, but it ended as a grimace, as tears began to fall from his eyes. "You" he managed to say through his crying. Severus just sighed and drew Sirius into his arms, allowing him to hide his face in his shoulder.

The Headmaster was stunned speechless, as he saw Severus comforting Sirius.

Meanwhile, the Infirmary.

Madam Pomfrey was taking a last survey look in her pristine infirmary. Everything was in order. Suddenly, she heard a loud noise and her door was opened.

She turned and saw Remus, walking in with a small smile of excuse.

"Mister Lupin, I know this isn't your time of the month... Good Lord; look at you! Look at the state you're in! What happened to you?"

As Remus began to explain, Lily jumped from his arms. Madam Pomfrey shrieked "What is that? Get that fox out of my infirmary!"

Hagrid bent as he entered, pulling on the rope attached to James' neck. Madam Pomfrey ran to Hagrid. "Hagrid, please, take this fox out of my infirmary!" Her eyes bulged as she saw the stag, and she fainted.

Hagrid caught her and put her on the nearest bed.

As soon as his back was turned, Lily and James retransformed into themselves and, seeing Mac Nair in the doorstep, they began to discuss the situation loudly.

"If I ever put my hands on Snape!" threatened Lily.

"You'll have to stand in line. I wouldn't be adverse to wring his slimy neck myself!" gritted James.

"No killing. But we must get back to him. And I don't speak of making his hair change color at random... We need something big. And public..." mused Remus.

"At least, we made him drink some of his spiked juice!" cheered James.

"Too bad this wizard had to transform him back!" added Remus.

Lily nodded.

Upon "remarking" Mac Nair, she turned to the now awake nurse, thanked her foe her help and dragged her fellow Marauders towards the exit, leaving Hagrid to explain to Madam Pomfrey that the fox and the stag were, in fact, Lily and James, victims of a Slytherin prank.

In the moving stairs of Dumbledore's office, the three teenagers snickered.

"You think he bought it?"

James rolled his eyes and Remus sighed "Yes! We are nothing if we are not good actors."

They quickly sobered with Lily's next remark "I hope they made it!"

"I'm sure they did."

James knocked on the door "Let's see." before the Headmaster granted them entrance.

Dumbledore had just finished reading the contract and listening to Severus' explanation of Sirius' actions when the trio knocked on the door.

The Headmaster allowed them entrance and listened to their story. During all this time, Sirius had moved only enough to look at Albus Dumbledore.

Leaving the infirmary and chuckling to himself, Mac Nair made a mental note to warn Severus of the Gryffondors' retaliation plans.

He was met by Regulus who took him to a deserted classroom, where he met Mrs. Black and a red eyed wizard to whom he explained the dog incident on the platform and the whole following animal mess by a prank one of his fellow Slytherin made. He agreed to take a look around the school with his friends to try and find Sirius.

With a sigh, Dumbledore stood up. For once, his eyes missed their twinkling.

"I can't see a solution right now. I have to go to the Feast. I'll warned your head of Houses. You will stay here, I'll charm the door and floo system to open only for me or Madam Mac Gonnagal. The House Elves will bring you some food." His eyes twinkled a little. "And I assured you the pumpkin juice will not be spiked."

The teenagers laughed a little but it was very strained.

"Don't worry, we'll find a solution. The least I can say, is that when you're in trouble, you're really in trouble!" He shook his head sadly and departed to the Feast.

At the Feast, everybody wondered why the seats of the Marauders, as well as Severus' usual one stayed empty. The Headmaster spoke of an incident with an Animalia potion. He left at the end of the Feast with Madam Mac Gonnagal.

The Slytherins were barely containing their laughter.

While the Feast was on its way, the Marauders and Severus were sharing sandwiches and pumpkin juice, Sirius never leaving Severus' side and occasionally touching him, as if to reassured himself of his presence. Lily, James and Remus were exchanging amused glances.

When Sirius felt asleep on his shoulder, Severus whispered. "All right, spill. What are you laughing at?"

"It's just that Sirius accepted you as a friend."

"And?" Severus' eyebrow rose.

James sighed. "As you might have noticed..." Remus began to laugh quietly. "Sirius loves to touch the people he considered friends."

"I didn't notice at all. What gave you that idea?" deadpanned Severus.

Lily snorted. Remus was still laughing, muffling the sound by trying to stack his whole fist into his mouth.

Lily placed a hand on James' shoulder. "We'll never get anywhere if you continue like this. I'll do it." James shrugged. "Try and calm Remus."

She then turned to Severus. "I know you care about him, and that you will not use what I'll tell you to hurt him." Seeing Severus opening his mouth, she went on "Let me finish."

At his nod, she breathed deeply. "I first met him when I was eight. I was playing in a park near my house. We sympathize at once. At six my mother ran into the park, completely panicked. She began to lecture me on my carelessness, when Sirius interrupted her. He asked her why she was shouting at me. She turned to him and frowned. I think that what get to her was that he asked politely. She told him that she was furious with me because I hadn't told her where I was and wasn't back in time. She was so furious that she slapped me on the hand.

That's when Sirius exclaimed 'Oh, you're her sister!'

My mother kneeled in front of him, and their conversation went this way:

'What make you think I'm her sister?'

'Because you slapped her, that's what brothers and sisters do'

'No, I'm her mother'

'You can't be'

'Why?'

'Because you slapped her'

'Your parents don't slap you when you're bad?'

His answer nearly made me cry. He explained that each time his mother saw him, she made a 'funny face' and changed direction, and that he hadn't saw his father till their last reception, and it was to have him locking him into his room. He even told about how Regulus was always trying to trip him or slapping him... God, he was so serious saying that..." Lily rubbed her face.

"My mother was ill at ease, but she told him to go back home, that perhaps his parents were worried. He shrugged but obeyed anyway.

We saw each other from time to time. He even smuggled me into his home for two weeks. Nobody noticed."

James then took his turn. "I met them when we were ten. It was during a school picnic... Three or four boys who were picking on her surrounded Lily. I didn't knew what to do, seeing as they were older than us... That's when Sirius jumped on the leader. He fought like a wild cat, biting, scratching, spitting... The boys left. Sirius' clothes were torn and he had a black eye. I urged him to go and ask his parents to cure him, he answered that they didn't care.

As I was unbelieving, he took Lily and me to his home. I saw with my own eyes his mother looking at him from head to toes, laughing and telling that that it was good for him, for the mistake he was..."

Remus sighed. "My turn, I guess... He was the first to befriend me. He even gave me some of his clothes when he saw that I had so few. I tried to refuse, but he told me that his parents only gave him some clothes, the food and shelter because they were afraid of their peers' reactions if they didn't... It's a wonder he didn't became bitter or turned bad with a family like his..."

"That's when we swore to always be his friends, and to protect him." added James.

"We even agreed between ourselves that we would give him all the hugs he missed as a child" quipped Lily.

"We never understood why he kept spending the summer with them, though" said Remus.

"Because" everybody jumped, for they hadn't know that Sirius was awake, "I didn't want to take the chance that they would take you away from me..."

He then remarked his pillow, blushed redder than a clown's nose and stammered some kind of excuse.

Severus shrugged and squeezed his hand. "Hush! I won't eat you. You needed to sleep. You slept. No big deal."

"Thanks" Sirius murmured.

The whole group waited in silence for the return of the Headmaster.

Half an hour later, Albus Dumbledore and Minerva Mac Gonnagal entered the office. Their faces were grave.

Madam Mac Gonnagal spoke first. "I'm afraid you'll have to spend the night here. All of you."

The teenagers looked at her like she had spoken in a different language.

"Why?" queried Remus.

"I can't" said Severus "There is no reason for my absence. It would be suspicious."

Madam Mac Gonnagal sighed. "Mrs. Black and Lord Voldemort were seen leaving the grounds before the Feast. We believe they might be in contact with some students."

"As for you, Severus, we can't take the chance that your comrades interrogate you. Besides, you know too much, including where they are. To keep it secret, we have to keep you together. The less people to know, the less risks there are." Dumbledore twinkled to the teens. "Besides, I already told everybody that your parents were visiting you tonight for family business."

Everybody turned to Severus who was thinking intensively. Suddenly, he jumped out of his chair, shouting "Yes!"

Seeing everybody looking at him with wide eyes, he blushed and explained: "My father is a lawyer. He will find the solution!"

Lily, James and Remus beamed at him.

Sirius threw himself into Severus' arms, hugging him and repeating thank you like a litany. That's the situation Severus' parents found their son in when they flooed into the Headmaster's office this evening.


	8. A lawyer trick and a close call

Disclaimer : All characters belongs to J. K. Rowlings, minus professor Tralatong, whose name belongs to the creators of Farscape. All were kidnapped in the dawn, and are not used to make money. They will be returned when I'm done.

See, don't own so don't sue, unless you're interested in my teddy bears collection...

Besides this work will contain people out of character since I am definitely not JK Rowlings, and some strange sentences since I'm French. Not to forget it's an AU... No Peter, and Lily is the fourth Marauder. Still here?

So, on with the show...

Chapter 8 – A lawyer trick and a close call

Mr Snape cleared his throat before saluting his son and the Headmaster.

Mrs Snape surveyed her son who had jumped apart from the teenager who had been embracing him at the first sign of an intrusion. Both were furiously blushing.

While Dumbledore shown her husband the contract, she turned to her son and, raising an eyebrow, asked him: "Not even your first day at school and already in trouble! So, what do we save you from? Being hugged to death?" she teased her red skinned son.

"Mum!" he squealed, "it's serious!"

"Hum? But you're so cute when you blush, remind me of your father!"

"Mum!"

She beamed to the others teenagers. "I'm his mum! And you are?"

No answer from the blinking teens. Sirius then made a tentative smile. "I'm Sirius. James, Remus, and at last but not least, Lily." He said pointing to each in turn.

"I'm sorry I had to drag your son in my problems." He added looking at the floor.

"Pff! That's what friends are for!" she shrugged.

"But we weren't exactly friends … at least not till the train ride today."

"But you are now."

"I think so. At least we think of Severus as such, madam." Answered Lily.

"Severus?" his mother turned towards him.

"Yes?"

"Do you consider them your friends now?"

"Yes."

"Scrogneugneu! Couldn't you tell them so? Ah, I swear, men! What would they do without us, women!"

"Mum!" cried Severus, blushing deeper.

"Look, a new shade of red! Let' s see if I can make you go till lobster red!"

Just then, Remus' control broke and he began to laugh loudly, quickly followed by James and Lily.

Sirius turned to Severus, bewildered but smiling. "And I thought my mother was strange!"

With a sigh, he took the embarrassed Severus in his arms and whispered in his ear "You ok? Or should I call the cavalry?" he indicated the three laughing teens "I'm sure Remus could think of some plan, even while dying of laughing."

"S'ok. Pretty much embarrassing but ok. Wait till she know you enough to try her techniques on you!" Severus answered, hiding his blushing face in Sirius' neck.

Sirius just nodded and stood there, hugging him, and Severus felt right.

His mother nodded at this display and stepped to her husband's side. "Mission accomplished, captain! They're less tense now! And our son acquired four good friends."

Her husband agreed "It goes with what Dumbledore told me of the situation."

He then resumed it to his wife. After a few minutes of deliberation, he voiced his conclusions. "Our biggest hope is that it isn't signed. You said they are in town? Then maybe, they wrote and signed some new ones. But grabbing it before fleeing… that was genial! It bought us some time. At least till tomorrow, when they'll go straight to your office, Dumbledore." Albus nodded, his face somber.

Mr Snape went on "So, we must act tonight. But before… James? Can I have a word with you?"

"Sure." James quickly joined the lawyer who gave him a note. After a few minutes of hushed whispers, they ended the conversation with decided nods, and James grabbed some floo powder, threw it in the fire and disappeared with a shout of "Snape manor!"

Everybody looked at Mr Snape expectantly. His wife sighed "As usual, Samuel Snape, you forget that us, poor mortals, are not able to read your mind."

"Sorry, Sarah! What I mean is that we'll need a blue ribbon of approximatively 50 centimeters, Albus and wait for James' return."

Everybody blinked. Sarah shrugged and went with Minerva to retrieve the ribbon.

"Oh! And flowers! Yes! We need them!"

"And everybody said they can't follow me and that I'm strange! Dad! Care to explain or you'll let us in the dark?"

"Oh, sorry son. I have a solution. It's a little bit tricky but it could work."

Everybody crowded around him.

"So, explain!"

Samuel turned to Sirius. "I hope you're Sirius."

"I am."

"Good, it will work then!"

"What. Will. Work?" seethed Severus.

"His wedding of course!"

"Excuse me? I thought I heard wedding? It takes two to wed, dad, Sirius can hardly wed himself!" Severus nearly shouted.

His father blinked. "No of course, stop being stupid!"

Severus looked murderously at his father, but instantly calmed when Sirius took his hand and squeezed it.

"Sometimes my father is even worse than my mother." He muttered.

Everybody agreed. Just then, Minerva and Sarah entered the office with two big bags in their hands.

"Sirius? Come here!" Sarah called from behind the chair she had put her bags around. Sirius looked at Severus as if asking if it was safe. Severus shrugged. Sirius then went to the chair and sit as he had been told to.

"Lily, care to help?" called Sarah.

"What do you want me to do?" she enquired.

"Try and do something with his hair." Sarah answered, giving Lily a brush, a comb and some hairbands and ribbons.

"So, Minerva, help me chose. This model or that one?"

"Should I be worried?" Sirius asked Lily.

"I don't know." Lily answered, brushing Sirius' longs tresses and tying them at the base of his neck with a white ribbon.

"Ok, wait a minute!" Lily said, backed by Remus. "We won't let you do anything to Sirius till you don't explain us your plan."

Severus paled suddenly. "I know what they're planning."

"So enlighten us." Remus asked sternly, his arms crossed on his chest.

"They want to marry Sirius to someone. This way his mother won't have the parental authority, thus not the right to sign this contract, because the parental authority will be transfered to his bride or groom's parents, as he is sixteen."

"A little slow on the intake, Severus?" his mother joked.

"Mum, you could at least ask Sirius, I don't think he'll take well to being forced into this, at least, not without an explanation." Severus sighed. "Moreover, it's your plan, you should be the one doing the explanations."

"Ok" Samuel then walked to Sirius "Sirius, what do you think of your father?"

"Honestly, I haven't seen him till one month ago, I don't even know if he's still alive. And it's not like I care."

"So, we only have to deal with your mother. Good. As Severus said, we're trying to throw her out of the whole thing by transfering the parental authority she had on you on someone else."

"With a wedding."

"Yes. Unfortunately, that means that it will be a wedding till death do part you, no divorce allowed. Besides, you can't wed someone older, because it has to look like some arranged marriage, so it needs a least one parental agreement. Dumbledore will act as your familly representative." He stopped and looked at Sirius. "Everything clear?"

Sirius nodded.

"I hope you don't mind, but you'll be obliged to marry Severus."

"Why?" Lily and Remus both wanted to know.

"First, James is already engaged. Secondly, it can't be a woman, as the parental authority would then be transfered to Sirius' parents. And thirdly..." he trailed, looking unsure at Remus, who nodded and smiled slightly. "And thirdly, this marriage should be irreproachable, without the possibility of being dissolved. Which would happen if he married me, because of my secret.Besides, the fact that Severus is a pure blood, as well as Sirius, is a plus, and will help this marriage to be accepted by the Slytherins."

Samuel looked impressed. "If you're looking for a job after school, it would be an honor to hire you."

"Besides," Remus mused, "there's one more reason why Severus is the only logical choice." He grinned mischeviously.

"Oh, and what is that?"

"Because, Severus, this way you'll be able to follow your familial tradition." He sighed at the sight of their clueless faces. "For Merlin's sake! Samuel Snape married Sarah Snape. So, Severus Snape must marry someone whose first name begin with an 's'. Like Sirius." He explained, stressing the 's' of the first names.

Everybody laughed, even Sirius.

"But, shouldn't you ask Severus? It's his life too, it isn't fair to force him to marry me just to save me."

Sarah snickered. "From what I saw when we arrived, and what I know of my son, it shouldn't be a problem."

"Severus!do you agree to this? Really?"

At Sirius' words, Severus kneeled in front of his chair, took his left hand in his and, looking him in the eyes, said : "Sirius Black, would you do me the honour of becoming my husband? I always wanted to ask you out, but I didn't managed to find the courage to do so before that. Don't get me wrong, I am not doing it to take advantage of the situation..." the last part was nearly inaudible.

Sirius blushed and managed the tiniest 'yes' before being pulled into Severus' embrace.

"Yes! Way to go, future son in law! Nice shade of red!" Sarah cheered. Sirius buried himself deeper into Severus' arms, quietly murmuring in Severus' ear that he felt the same way, the teasing being only a way to get a reaction out of Severus, and a way to get him to remark Sirius.

"So sorry to take my son away so soon, I'm just borrowing him. I promise I'll give him back in one piece. More or less!" Sarah alughed as she grabbed her dazzed son by the arm and pushed him to sit in a chair next to Sirius' own.

"Lily, work your magic!" She then turned to Minerva "Would you please transfigure those gentlemen's robes into things more suitable?"

"Albus and myself can manage!" Samuel said quickly.

"So, Sirius, let me get a good look at you. Yes..."she mumbled, turning around a confused Sirius, "definitely those ones" she gave Sirius a set of deep blue robes. "Shoo! Go change in the bathroom!"

When Sirius returned, he noticed that everybody was ready, exepted Severus, who had his eyes covered by James, back from his little trip. "It is bad luck to see the groom before the wedding." Explained Remus with a grin.

"Woah! Sirius, you look superb!" James winked before ushering Severus into the bathroom to get changed, still covering his eyes.

"First," Dumbledore started, "we must undergo the signature of the marriage contract. I won't read it, as it basically develop what we discussed before. Gentlemen?" he handed them a pen. Severus signed first, then Sirius, and lastly Severus' parents and the witnesses, James and Remus.

The Headmaster performed the ceremony, the vows were exchanged, Severus and Sirius' left hands were linked by the ribbon. There was a moment of hesitation when Dumbledore told them to exchange the bracelets.

"Oups I knew I forgot something!" wailed Sarah.

"I've got them" Samuel rummaged in his pockets. "Somewhere..." he trailed. He looked hopefully towards James. "James?" he eyed him expectantly. James sighed and remind Samuel "I gave them to you as soon as I arrived." He remind him.

Sirius, his head on Severus' shoulder was discreetly laughing while Severus sighed. "They will never change." He murmured to his groom.

"There!" Samuel exclaimed in triumph, waving the bracelets over his head, "Sorry to have kept you waiting!" he beamed as he gave them the bracelets. The wedding went on without any more incident. Severus and Sirius were kissing when Fawkes burst into flames, leaving a featherless fledgling.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "That is a good omen, gentlemen!"

The adults discussed a few minutes, while the teens congratulated the new couple.

Dumbledore clapped his hands. "Well, it has been a long day, so everybody should go to bed. I'll anounce this change of situation to the whole school tomorrow at breakfast. There will be a Feast instead of lunch and a free afternoon to celebrate this union." He turned to the stern witch standing at his side. "Minerva, we'll open the North Tower for our merry little group." He smiled pleasantly at the tired and yawning group. "And I don't want to see any of you before lunch. Good night, or what is left of it!"

"Good night!" everybody chorused, as they trooped outside and quietly trecked behind the transfiguration teacher, Sirius and Severus holding hands and sometimes stopping to trade little kisses.

As soon as they arived at the North Tower, nobody lost time and under an hour, when dawn was rising, they finally were sleeping.

At breakfast a few hours later, Dumbledore closed the doors with a wave of his wand as soon as the last students had stepped in. Dumbledore's smile could have split his face, had it been a little bit wider as he eyed the assembled students and faculty. "Early this morning, I witnessed a faboulous event. For this reason, lunch today will be a Feast, and all afternoon classes will be cancelled."

Everybody cheered and even the wildest suppositions as to the nature of the event were not close to the truth.


	9. A good morning and a Feast

Disclaimer : All characters belongs to J. K. Rowlings, minus professor Tralatong, whose name belongs to the creators of Farscape. All were kidnapped in the dawn, and are not used to make money. They will be returned when I'm done.

See, don't own so don't sue, unless you're interested in my teddy bears collection...

Besides this work will contain people out of character since I am definitely not JK Rowlings, and some strange sentences since I'm French. Not to forget it's an AU... No Peter, and Lily is the fourth Marauder. Still here?

So, on with the show...

Chapter 9 – A good morning and a Feast

Midway through the morning, James awoke. He quickly went to the Common Room. Grabbing a quill and a piece of parchment, he quickly scribbled a note, and, standing near the opened window, he whistled a little three notes tune.

At the third repeat of the tune, a falcon perched on the window ledge and extended his leg.

"Please, give him this message, but wait till he's alone, please." James asked while tying his note on the bird's leg. The falcon squeaked and left.

A few minutes later, the Snapes parents arrived. Mister Snape and James were playing chess while Mrs Snape was ordering coffee and toast from an House Elf when Lily arrived, fully dressed. She was guiding a still half sleeping Remus by the hand and giggling softly.

James raised an eyebrow and enquired "The usual?"

Lily answered while sitting Remus on a chair "Yes and no." She rolled her eyes before going on. "This time, he was trying to walk through the wall."

The Snape looked confused.

"You see" James explained, "Remus takes usually a very long time from the moment he left his bed till the one he is fully awake. Once he even slept through the breakfast, going through the motions like a sleep-walker. He didn't emerge till the beginning of our first class."

"The funniest part is the face he makes when he realises his new environment and has no idea of how he arrived there." Lily added.

"He is more of a nocturnal creature... Anyway, usually he radar his way to the Common Room. Unless he miss the door."

"Like today!" quipped Lily.

Mrs Snape howled with laughter, which was enough to awaken Remus completely. He jumped on his feet and exclaimed "I don't know, Professor Mac Gonnagal!"

Everybody laughed, included Remus.

Meanwhile, on the tower's second floor, in Sirius and Severus' dormitory.

Sirius was watching Severus as he slept. 'It's strange to think of him as my husband, but that is what he is now' he thought. He extended his hand and brushed a lock of hair out of Severus' face to get a better look at him.

Severus opened his eyes and focused on Sirius who quickly took his hand away and stood nervously.

Severus frowned as he saw a shaking Sirius trying to remove his clothes while repeating 'Sorry' over and over. His eyes widdened and he quickly left the bed, grabbing Sirius' hands in his.

When Sirius made no move and continued his leitmotiv, Severus transfered both of Sirius' hands in one of his own. With his free hand, he raised Sirius' chin and flinched when he saw the tears in his eyes.

"What was that, Sirius?"

"I... I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't touch you unless authorised, but...I'm sorry. Oh, Merlin's blood, I can't even do something right, you don't even want me!"

"Sirius!" shouted Severus, "Listen to me!" he sighed and cupped Sirius' chin with his hand. He planted his eyes into Sirius' teary ones and waited for his nod before going on. "You're wrong, of course I do want you! But if we were to do something now, it wouldn't feel right. I didn't marry you to use you when I feel like it. You have every right to touch me whenever you want. I am not your owner, but your husband. I want our relationship to be mutual. Agreed?"

Sirius nodded eagerly and kissed Severus' hand, smiled and yelped a little when Severus, smiling, tugged him into his arms by his wrists. He then enfolded a softly lauhing Sirius, anchoring him by an arm around his waist, and, raising Sirius' face, he kissed him deeply.

Their kiss was interrupted by the laughter they heard coming from the Common Room. They looked at each other and went investigating hand in hand.

Before reaching the door leading to the Common Room, Sirius turned to Severus, and tested his earlier resolution by pecking him on the nose. He attentively looked at Severus who smiled at him. Nodding, Sirius strode through the door, before stopping abruptly at the spectacle of his laughing friends and parents in law.

Severus came to a halt behind him, hugging him around the waist and putting his chin on his shoulder.

"I think the madness is spreading. Should we fear for our mental health?"

"Must be a case of Remusitis Chronicalis."

"Huh?"

Sirius explained Remus' matinal habits to an amused Severus and they made their presence known to the others occupants of the room.

"Everybody, get dressed and ready, we're leaving for the Feast in half an hour!" Lily reminded them when the conversations died a little. Everybody scrambled to make themselves presentable, minus Lily and James.

As soon as everybody had left the room, James ran to the door. "I've got somebody to see, don't wait for me!" he shouted over his shoulder to Lily who rolled her eyes upwards. He had merely finished closing the door when his fiancé hugged him and placed a kiss on his neck.

"So, why were you here till now?"

Turning into his lover's arms, James kissed him before grabbing his hand and bringing him into an empty bathroom to explain what he could without spoiling the surprise.

As soon as they were ready, they reassembled into the Common Room, where everybody remarked James' absence. Severus was comforting an over anxious Sirius who was nearly ill at the idea of facing the whole school, and perhaps his mother too. Lily explained about James' wish to see his fiancé before the Feast. They all jumped when a knock resounded at the door.

"It's me, James."sounded muffled through the door, "I met Professor Mac Gonnagal on the way back. We're supposed to go to the Great Hall now, before the end of classes."

They left the room, Sirius and Severus' arms around each other's waists. Remus snickered when he reached James. "Your hair is even messier than normal, James. Had an interesting morning?" James' cheeks tainted pink and he answered. "Oh yes! Very!" he smiled widely and winked "You should try it sometime!"

Remus laughed. "No, thank you. I don't want to make Eagle mad at me. He's the jalous kind."

James nodded. "That he is."

They hurried after their friends.

They were met at the Great Hall's door by Mac Gonnagal who instructed them to go in a little room behind the Teacher's table, and to wait for them to be called before coming out.

A few moments after, the Hall was filled with over excited pupils and staff members wary of what the Headmaster had planned.

Dumbledore clapped his hands a few times to bring silence to the Great Hall. He smiled. "Welcome all!" he started, "This is really a fine day today, a day of joy!" he paused, seeing the expectant looks everybody was sending him all around the room. "Yes, as you might recall, I told you this morning that I had been witness to a wonderful event. Will Severus Snape and Sirius Black come forth, please?"

The whole assembly's eyes turned to the door which was slowly opening. And in the Hall appeared Sirius, who made his way towards Dumbledore, his eyes firmly fixed on the floor. Severus followed, his eyes roaming around the room, noticing who, amongst the excitedly chatting students appeared to be hostile. He noticed a few Slytherins smirking smugly, which sent him into 'worrying mode'. The fact that both were in dressed robes didn't help to cool down the speculations.

They stopped as they reached the Headmaster and turned to face the pupils. Dumbledore stepped behind them and was opening his mouth to continue his little speech when the Great Hall's doors opened, banging on the wall and revealing Mrs Black and the red eyed wizzard.

At the sound of the commotion, Lily, James, Remus and Severus' parents ran out of the little back room and quickly made their way to stand protectively near Sirius and Severus.


	10. Facing adversity together

Disclaimer : All characters belongs to J. K. Rowlings, minus professor Tralatong, whose name belongs to the creators of Farscape. All were kidnapped in the dawn, and are not used to make money. They will be returned when I'm done.

See, don't own so don't sue, unless you're interested in my teddy bears collection...

Besides this work will contain people out of character since I am definitely not JK Rowlings, and some strange sentences since I'm French. Not to forget it's an AU... No Peter, and Lily is the fourth Marauder. Still here?

So, on with the show...

Chapter 10 – Facing adversity together

During a few minutes, the teachers and the students alike stared unmovingly at the opened doors and the new arrivants.

Mac Nair, Avery, Nott and Regulus used this momentum to rush around Sirius to try and prevent him from escaping. Sirius paled and looked towards Severus with uncertainty. Severus smiled and took his hand, tugging him into his arms, and they both stood there, flanked by Severus' parents. Remus and Lily stood defensively to their right, wands at the ready.

As James was drawing his wand, his fiancé took his hand.

"Problems?" he murmured.

"Yes, but I don't think we're gonna have to fight. Just in case..."

"Hm..." James felt his fiancé's hand leaving his just before his arm sneaked around his waist.

Mrs Black quickly went to stand in front of Sirius, looking him from head to toe. "Say good bye to your 'friends', you're leaving." She stated, eyeing him disgutively.

"He isn't." Firmly answered Severus.

"He is." Drawled Lord Voldemort, "he is mine."

"Says who?" interrupted Sarah.

The red eyed wizzard let out an icy laugh. "Says his mother. And the contract we signed. Come now, boy, it was a merry chase you let us on, but we don't have all day." Samuel's hand on his arm was the only thing stopping him to grab Sirius.

"Who are you?" Voldemort snarled at Samuel.

"I'm Sirius' lawyer. May I see this contract?"

"A lawyer is useless. The contract is legal."

"Nonetheless, may I have a look?" Samuel insisted.

Looking bored, Voldemort handed him the contract. Samuel read it quickly and started to laugh. Voldemort raised an eyebrow. "And, pray tell, what do you find so amusing?"

"This contract is invalid."

"How so?"

"At this date, Mrs Black had no more parental authority on Sirius. And thus she wasn't allowed to sign this." He emphasized his words by shacking the contract, hold between his thumb and forefinger under Voldemort's nose.

"What?" shrieked Mrs Black.

"At this time, your son was engaged to mine, and here is the contract" he extracted it from his pocket, "signed by Sirius. I agree" he waved his hand dismissively, "that this engagement has no precedence on yours, unless..."he trailed.

"Samuel Snape, do you mind going on with this today? I think I'm going to faint from anxiety, here!" Sarah urged him on, her worried gaze fixed on a trembling Sirius in her son's arms. Samuel blushed. "Hu.. Okay, as I was saying, your contract would over-ride this one, if Severus hadn't wed Sirius yesterday evening, transfering parental authority to my wife and I." He ended with a smirk. Mrs Black was fuming.

Lord Voldemort was poker faced, though his eyes still lingered on Sirius. "What proof do I have that this isn't a white marriage? If it is, I can easily cancel it."

Severus snapped. "You have a lot of nerve to suggest that my familly would submit itself to such a thing." He tightened his hold on Sirius. "I married him because I love him."

"Prove it."

"How?"

"Show me how you love him." Everybody gasped at the explicit demand.

"Excuse me?" Sarah enquired, her hands on her hips.

"Well, it is easy to kiss somebody without loving him. Lots of people do that all the time. Care to demonstrate, Mister Malefoy?" he said, directing everybody's attention to Lucius, who was standing next to James.

"It would be my pleasure!" Lucius affirmed, before grabbing James and kissing him, using the surprise effect to deepen the kiss. As soon as he was finished, he relaxed a red faced James who was spluttering in anger.

"See?" he smirked, pointing towards James.

"What do you want?" sighed Lily, from her try to restrain Remus, who was growling low in his throat.

"Ah, finally **the** question. If you want to know, I think they could pull a show, don't you think? If I'm going to lose an employee, I might as well derive something from this situation."

Voldemort's speech was interupted by Severus' icy voice. "And you think that I'm going to let you degrade my husband like that?" all the while he was burying Sirius deeper in his embrace.

"Either that, or I'm taking him with me." Scowled Voldemort.

Just then, Sirius turned into his speechless husband's embrace to face Voldemort. "What about a compromise?" he nearly whispered, his face redder than a poppy. "We won't have sex in front of you, but I can assure you we'll do!" he grinned a little bit.

Voldemort frowned a little.

"You can't back out now. It was **your** condition, after all."

"And how am I supposed to make sure that you're not going to cheat?"

"I think you can use a modification of the 'chastety belt' spelt, don't you think?"

"Your idea has merit. I agree."

"Fine, meet us at eight tonight outside of the Great Hall."

"Why not now?"

A smirk "We're hungry."

"And you're not going to run?"

Severus had recover enough to cut in the conversation "Contrary to you, we do respect our word. Besides, you can make sure of that with a simple location spell. Now, if you'll excuse us, my husband and I need substenance." He then dragged Sirius towards their parents and friends.

Mrs Black left hurriedly, her face pinched with hatred.

The next hours were spent eating, receiving congratulations and kissing, with a lot of the last one. The only trouble was brought on by Narcissa, who cornered Lucius and reproached him loudly of his kissing James.

Even the Gryffondors, though warry of such an alliance, backed off when Sirius assured them that no, Severus had not been the one to initiate the contract so he could marry him, and yes, he loved him very much.

The last reserves were abandonned when Severus assured everybody that he too was in love with Sirius, and made his point clear by kissing an enthousiastic Sirius.

As the time of the appointement grew near, they all felt the anxiety level increasing. Sirius appeared to be permanently glued to Severus' side and grew silent. Each one of them were fingering from time to time a little black stone they wore on a chain around their neck. Those stones, a present from the Headmaster, were in fact a sort of 'love portkey', enabling the wearer to be transported to the other's side, just by grabbing it and telling his name.

At eight sharp, they exited the Great Hall to where stood Voldemort. He eyed them approaching, his face betraying nothing of his thoughts. "Are you sure there is no way to change you minds?"

At their nods he added "It's a shame, it could be very interesting." Eyeing them both from head to toe and back.

"If you could hurry, we might be able to go away."

"Eager, are you? It's understandable, with a mate such as yours..."

"We could do without the sarcasms. Now, hurry!" snarled Severus.

Voldemort agreed and casted the spell, smirking as both boys nearly ran to the stairs.

"Well" he mused, "at least they didn't object to my little amelioration."

"Which would be?" asked Mac Nair.

"Oh, just a little extra. Not only will I be warned as soon as they have sex, but I will also be able to experience it from the point of view I chose." Seeing Mac Nair's wisful look, he proposed "Care to share?" At Mac Nair's nod, he laughed "Just point us to a room where we won't be disturbed."

Smiling evilly, Mac Nair lead the way.


	11. Of sex, talks and accidents

Disclaimer : All characters belongs to J. K. Rowlings, minus professor Tralatong, whose name belongs to the creators of Farscape. All were kidnapped in the dawn, and are not used to make money. They will be returned when I'm done.

See, don't own so don't sue, unless you're interested in my teddy bears collection...

Besides this work will contain people out of character since I am definitely not JK Rowlings, and some strange sentences since I'm French. Not to forget it's an AU... No Peter, and Lily is the fourth Marauder. Still here?

So, on with the show...

Chapter 11 – Of sex, talks and accidents

Sirius and Severus rushed to their room in the North Tower. As soon as they entered, though, Sirius seemed to lost all of his confidence.

"Hum, Sev?" he began hesitantly.

"What, love?" Severus turned from the door he was locking.

"I...I..." Sirius stammered, briefly lifting his eyes from the floor till Severus' knees before casting them back to the floor.

Severus frowned, his brain supplying him with hypothesis like 'he's gonna tell me it was a prank' or 'he married me only to escape Lord Voldemort', 'he doesn't want me', none of them to his liking.

But when he he looked at Sirius, whose whole face was red, including the ears and neck, a little light shone into his brain.

"You've never had sex." He stated.

Sirius' blush escalated.

"How... I mean look at you! I thought that you already had... Nevermind."

Severus' brain was now rolling in the gutter while a small part of it was running into happy circles, waving its arms around and shouting 'Yeah! I got to be his First and Only!'

Sirius reluctantly abandonned his study of the floor and looked at his husband.He winced and took a few steps back, studying a new portion of the floor.

"I'm sorry! I would never have agree to this if I knew you hated me so much." Those softly spoken words startled Severus out of his trance like state.

"What are you babbling now?" he enquired, putting his hands on Sirius' shoulders.

"I'm sorry!" Sirius exclaimed, "It's just that my father hates me and the last time I saw him he had the same look in his eyes you got... So I figured you hated me too." He rushed to finish before hastily adding "I'm sorry" at the sight of his angry husband.

"What?" Severus roared, grabbing both of Sirius' upper arms. Seeing Sirius' wince, he breathed deply for a few seconds before asking "Sirius, did your father... did he touched you? To hug or kiss you?"

"No" Sirius was looking everywhere but not at Severus.

"Sirius, look at me" pleaded Severus "I give you my word that it's not at you I'm angry. Just look at me, please."

Unsure, Severus lifted his eyes, locking them into Severus' own. "Are you positive this was the way your father looked at you?"

"Yes, I was in the kitchen, one night. I had left during my so called birthday party for a walk and was on my way home when it began to rain heavily. As soon as I reached the kitchen, I took off my shirt to try and dry a little. I was sipping at a hot chocolate when my father entered. He stayed a few minutes on the door step, just staring at me with this look in his eyes. He was walking to me when my mother burst in. She looked at him, grabbed his arm and tugged him away. That was the first time I was happy to see my mother, so frighten I was by the look in his eyes." Sirius paused, shivering a little. "It was one month more or less before she..." he never finished his sentence, instead allowed Severus to comfort him.

'Holy Merlin! Talk about cold shower! His father and his mother are as bad as the other!' Severus then swore to himself to make Sirius happy to the best of his abilities. With a decided nod, he lifted Sirius' face to look into his eyes. "Don't spent time dwelling on this, they can't hurt you anymore. And no, I don't hate you, quite the contrary. Let me show you?"

Sirius smiled a little "I'm not as ignorant as you think. Even if I have never ... completed the potion, I still have some ingredients. Here, let me show you." He taunted, drawing Severus into a kiss.

"'Completing the potion?'" a smirking Severus quoted, noticing with pleasure the effects his roaming hands were having on Sirius.

"Fitting for... a future...potions master...no?" Sirius' statement was cut from his nearly breathless state. Severus humed, too occupied with Sirius' throat to answer.

A few minutes later, both were standing naked in front of the other, aroused and exchanging kisses and caresses.

"I used to have fantasies about this" breathed Sirius, playing with a strand of Severus' hair.

"So, let's make this real. What says you we adjourn this 'potion' to the bed?"

"Bed it is, then" laughed Sirius, giving Severus' nose a quick kiss before running towards their bed soon joined by Severus.

The rest of the night was spent learning, mapping and memorizing each other's bodies and prefered caresses, before joining their bodies and napping to recuperate between each bout of lovemaking.

In an unused classroom, both Voldemort and Mac Nair had a good time, both regretting they couldn't be in Severus' place. For now.

Elsewhere, in a prefect room, James and his fiancé were similarly engaged.

Remus had wandered the halls, as he was always more energetic in the evenings, before meeting his boyfriend.

All in all, everybody, save for Lily had an interesting night.

A few weeks later

Two panting boys were lying side by side, naked in front of a fire place.

"We're not going anywhere." Stated Sirius.

"Not in the state we're in, anyway." Quipped Severus.

"Stop joking! You know what I mean!"

"Not my fault you're such a distraction."

"Oh, now, I'm the distraction?" Sirius straddled Severus "Care to make a potion?" he smirked before bending to kiss Severus.

A few minutes later, they were back in the state they had begun in.

"We have a problem here."

"Are you sure?" Severus asked, gliding his hand on Sirius' arm.

"Yep, each time I try to teach you the animagus technics, we end up like that. I think it is time to call for the cavalry."

"If we must... but could we, before..." he asked his husband.

"Insatiable." Sirius sighed.

"Like you're complaining" snickered Severus before rolling to reverse their positions.

"So, that's our problem." Sirius, seated on a desk of the potions classroom finished explaining.

Remus, working on the deaging potion he had missed because of his 'problem' smirked knowingly. His tutor, seeing his expression, bumped him on the head.

"Finish the potion first!"

"Not in public, you two!" teased Sirius.

Everybody burst into laughter, startling James who was just entering.

"Nothing, just a potion story." Explained Erwan, Remus' Ravenclaw tutor.

"Where's Lily?" Remus wanted to know.

"Library. She wanted to study for the next test."

"Meaning we're on our own?" Sirius frowned.

James was confused. Remus took pity on him and explained Sirius and Severus' predicament. James agreed to help, after he managed to stop laughing, which took him five full minutes. They were debating to find a suitable time and place when Lucius ran into the classroom.

"Don't say a word, and whatever happen, don't tell her I'm here." He hastily explained, making his way to stand in the shadows pooling near the walls.

Everybody shrugged, used to Malefoy's eccentric behaviour. The situation was clarified when Narcissa Black appeared on the door step.

"Where is he?" she asked with a sneer, eyeing comptemptiously the assembled people, completely missing Lucius.

"Where is who? You'll have to be more specific, as we are all males here." Chided Remus.

Narcissa looked at him with hatred. "As if I would condescend to speak to one of you... If I was not in dire necessity of knowing Lucius' whereabouts..."

"Such arrogant words" mumbled Erwan.

"I'm not sure she understands half of the words she uses..." participated Sirius.

"Contrary to certain people, I don't associate with trash. Oh! But I forget, you're trash, too!"

Severus had nearly not enough time to intercept his leaping husband. Narcissa smirked "So, the truth hurts? I am proud to say that I can call a spade a spade when I see one."

"Oh" Severus drawled, "And I thought that a lady such as yourself would have nothing to do with gardening, you're shatering my illusions there."

"Unless gardening is the new recquirement to become a lady." James couln't resist to add.

Narcissa looked angrier by the second. She finally draw her wand, aiming at Remus, who was standing in front of the bubbling cauldron.

"Petrificus Totali"

Her spell was nearly over sounded by Lucius' impedimienta. Remus dodged the spell, which collided with the cauldron full of a nearly completed de aging potion. The cauldron tipped and dosed the six boys. Lucius' spell, who had rebounded on Narcissa's shield, went back tothe boys, knocking Narcissa out cold. The spell reacted badly with the potion, blue sparks running onthe floor and the boys.

When Lily reached the potions classroom, she found the six boys unconscious on the floor. Narcissa was nowhere in sight, and there was no evidence she had been here at all.


	12. Awakening, surprising revelations and th...

Disclaimer : All characters belongs to J. K. Rowlings, minus professor Tralatong, whose name belongs to the creators of Farscape. All were kidnapped in the dawn, and are not used to make money. They will be returned when I'm done.

See, don't own so don't sue, unless you're interested in my teddy bears collection...

Besides this work will contain people out of character since I am definitely not JK Rowlings, and some strange sentences since I'm French. Not to forget it's an AU... No Peter, and Lily is the fourth Marauder. Still here?

So, on with the show...

Chapter 12 – Awakening, surprising revelations and the final prank

Sirius blinked. Seing the light pouring from the window, he sighed, sat in his bed and yawned hugely, stretching his sore muscles.

"Ah, dear boy, at least one of you is awake. We were concerned when young Lily ran to us with the news of your accident, last week."

Sirius turned towards Dumbledore. "Accident? What do you mean?"

Dumbledore paled a little "You don't remember? In the potion classroom? Young Mister Lupin was working with the help of Mister Mac Connor on the de aging potion. You were there with your husband, James Potter and Lucius Malefoy..."

Sirius cut him "Yeah! Narcissa came, she insulted us, tried to curse us. Malefoy helped, he was hiding in from her. The cauldron tipped over us, we slipped on the floor... Are the others all right?"

Dumbledore reassured him "Yes, they are. I think I'm going to retrieve Professor Tralatong to have a word with Miss Black. You are all excused from class today." His eyes twinkled as he saw Sirius quickly making his way towards Severus' bed before leaving.

He stopped by Mrs Pomfrey's office to let her know that one of her patients was awake, and she confirmed her diagnosis. Apart from the unnatural sleep, the six teenagers were only suffering from bumps and bruises, resulting from their meeting with the floor.

A few minutes later, Narcissa exited the Headmaster's office, shaking with fury. "How dare he! A month worth of detention with Filch! I'll show him! This old fool!" She stalked her way towards the Slytherin Common Room.

In the infirmary, Severus and Sirius were kissing, Erwan was sitting on Remus' bed, craddling him between his arms and legs. Lucius was combing through his hair with his fingers, quickly tying them in a ponytail while glancing towards James, who was still hapilly snoring.

"Seems like Jamie didn't heard the waking call." Remarked Erwan.

"Finally I'm not the last one!" beamed Remus, making everybody laugh. "I mean it, you're witnesses, he won't be able to tease me, now..." the rest of his sentence was swallowed by Erwan's kiss.

"Maybe we should call this 'eagle' you're always speaking about to wake him up..." proposed Severus.

"You only proposed that because you're eager to know who he is" pointed Sirius.

"Guilty as charged. What can I say? I'm curious!" shrugged Severus.

Lucius quietly moved to the door, locking it before making his way back to James' bed. Severus frowned. Sirius put his arms around his waist and drew his body to rest on his chest "Relax" he kissed his neck.

Malefoy looked at them and smirked to Severus "So, Severus, allow me to introduce myself, I'm 'eagle'. And now, I'd like to kiss my fiancé, if you don't mind." This said, he went to James,who was extending his arms towards him like a little kid and then did just that, kissing.

Kissing seemed to be a contagious disease because soon each teenager in the infirmary was involved with his significant other.

The peace was shattered when Lily and Madam Pomfrey banged on the door, requesting entrance.

During the next full moon, if one was to pay attention, he could see the strangest thing : two wolves, a red fox, a big black dog, a bear and a stag with an eagle perched on his antlers were frolicking in the forest or just running around each others on the lawns.

Life was good for the pack, playing pranks on the unsuspecting students and faculty, never leaving any clues pointing to them, and, more than one time, Filch nearly suffered from a breakdown, being the most obvious target.

The group was opposed by Narcissa, always trying to impose herself on Lucius, even when he made his disinterest clear by kissing James in front of her each occasion he got. Narcissa was not deterred in her pursuit of Lucius, and she took every occasion to try and break his couple. When during the last year she realised her attempts were thwarted by the whole group, she began to hate all of them. She allied with Mac Nair, Avery and Nott, helping them to obtain and kidnap their obsession, Sirius. Fortunately, he used his love portkey to came back to Severus' side, an event which increased the Slytherins' hate towards the Marauders, Lucius and Severus even more.

It was during their Graduation Fest than the 'Animalia Prank' took place. Being one of the elements that had drawn their little group together, it was only fair that they reserved it for a great occasion.

Lucius, Severus and Erwan had brew the potion. Sirius and James had befriended the House Elves, ensuring their cooperation.

The eve of the D-day, Erwan and Lily bewitched the armours in the one of the corridors to dance the tango, forcing Filch to go and fetch Dumbledore for help. As soon as they saw Dumbledore passing the corner they were hiding behind, they ran to his office and knocked on the door, which was opened by Remus, who had been conveniently speaking with the Headmaster about his future when Filch appeared.

The three quickly scanned the parchments on Dumbledore's desk, looking for his end of year speech. When they had found it, Lily quickly duplicated it and she and Erwan exited. The gargoyle had just stepped back in place when Dumbledore arrived.

"Oh, Professor! We were looking for Remus, he said he had an appointment with you." Lily said. Erwan nodded. "Is it already over? We must have missed him..." se mused.

Dumbledore smiled to them "No, he is still in my office, I had to leave for a while to undo quite an interesting dancing charm which had been placed on the armours in the Ravenclaw corridor. But we were nearly finished." He opened his office's door and motionned to Remus "Mister Lupin, it appears that your friends are looking for you. Go with them, we'll resume this conversation later today."

"Yes, thank you sir." The three teenagers took their leave. When they were outside, Remus sighed deeply. "I thought he had caught you, what happened?"

Lily shrugged and sat on the entry stairs. "The gargoyle had just closed when Wolfie and I saw him appear. What a scare!"

"We were lucky Redfox here can think fast, my brain cells are still frozen." Remus smiled "They must already be in our room, let's go!"

They ran towards the unused potion laboratory they had find with their map and claimed as their own. Lucius and Severus were waiting for them before completing the last stage of the potion which could not be done more than two days before use. They quickly grouped around the parchment, one of them reading the speech in a Dumbledore imitation to time it.

"The potion will take effect an hour after absorption." Severus reminded them.

"The ceremony is right after lunch. Let say fifteen minutes for everybody to go outside ad sit. And if we want it to begin after this sentence," Lucius pointed at a phrase on the parchment "we have to give everybody the potion fifteen minutes before the end of lunch."

"Mission accepted! All the troups to report, sir!" chirped James in the doorstep with a salute before entering with Sirius.

Lucius grabbed him and kissed him. "The instructions are to give the potion to the House Elves, asking them to put it in the pumpkin juice fifteen minutes before the end of lunch. Now, help us to bottle it. We'll go to the kitchen after."

"Aye, sir!"

Everybody laughed.

"By the way, the cue is 'Another year has passed at Hogwarts, full of surprises', we wouldn't want you to be the only two humans standing in our little zoo, now would we?"

"Waa, Lucius, such confidence you have in me!" wailed James.

Lucius shook his head. "Shoo, grab your vials and head to the kitchen." Everybody obeyed, minus Sirius and Severus who had voluntered for cleaning duty during which they were hoping to stow some snogging away.

Everything went according to plan. The potion was delivered and drank, the pupils, teachers and familly members gathered outside and Dumbledore began his speech.

He had just finished the sentence Lucius had called clue when the first student transformed. At once the whole student body scrambled away, panicked. The professors frowned, the families began to comment and Dumbledore stopped speaking.

The students were turning one by one or by groups in all sorts of animals. The Marauders exchanged a smirk before transforming in their animagus forms.

After a few hours spent running after panicking students-turned-animals, the teachers finally managed to corner each and every student with the help of the spectators, and to retransform them to their normal state.

Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling madly turned towards the Marauders. "It was a good one, one I'm sure can evidently not be traced to you, but a good one nonetheless. I must add that I am glad it was your last year!"

Two years later James and Lily were killed, and Godric Hollow destroyed. The only one alive was Harry, a one year old toddler. The few evidences found pointed towards Lord Voldemort.

Lucius has taken the head of his familly, Narcissa at his side. They were gifted with a son, Draco.

Severus began the youngest Potion Master ever, always living with Sirius, who was promoted to Auror captain. Remus took Samuel Snape on his offer and became a lawyer, while Erwan became a medi-wizzard.

And The Sale came to its end, before the beginning of its sequel, 'What a mess!'


End file.
